Idall
The Final Judge Idall is the judge of all spirits who seek a final resting place. Those who have lived a honorable life are granted a place at Idalls munificent court. Those who have lived their life deceitfully are sentenced to a life of eternal servitude, damned to always serve those who have lived their lives justly. In temples to the sacred family Idall is often featured an alter below Adar’s where he is eternally serving his brother and master in Iakot, the Realm of Death. Temples to Idall himself are common throughout the free coast. Every funeral requires an Idallan priest on hand to make the final plea for mercy, and as a result the church of Idall is quite powerful. Clerics of Idall are known for their boisterous lust for life, and the glory of honor in death. In honor of Idall’s warrior spirit every Idallan cleric is trained heavily in the art of warfare, often holding rituals in their ceremonial armor. Because of this many knightly orders claim dedication to Idall such as: The Order of the Broken Blade, The Order of the Final Judgement, and the Order of the Slain God. Alignment Lawful Neutral Domain Death, War, Repose, Law, Glory Favored Weapon Greatsword Lore In the realm of Adar there was no death. All in Adar’s court carried on in an infinite festival of immortality. So profound was this immortality that none had a word for the end of ones life. At Adar’s court the marshall of the realms host was the mighty Idall. Enormous in size and clever Idall kept peace in the court of Adar. All were happy at court save for Thume, who coveted the beauty of his twin sister Illia. From afar Pellar could see the unnatural urges of Thume, and saw into his mind. Thume had grown jealous of his fathers power, holding him apart from the beauty of his sister. Thume’s dark thoughts disturbed Pellar and, despite his anger towards Adar, hoped to bring Thume’s perversion to light. Being exiled from Adar’s realm, Pellar summoned his sister Ara to parlay a message to Adar warning of Thume's evil. Ara flew to her brother Adar’s side and whispered Pellar’s message in his ear. Adar knew his sister brought tidings from Pellar, for who could know such a thing but the all-seeing eye? Adar became enraged, how dare Pellar presume to inform him! Though jealous and angered Adar saw too what Pellar had seen. The Unnatural way in which Thume looked upon his sister. Adar summoned Thume to the court, to test his guilt before the seated council. You shall face the mighty Idall in single combat. ‘If fate should smile upon your innocence (for fate was the one power out of any god’s grasp) I shall ask no more of you.’ A darkness enveloped Thume as he drew his sword. From the unfathomed depths Thume had forged Pan’ll, the God Blade. A blade as black as the night sky. Idall was mesmerized by the pure blackness of the blade. When the time came to meet in combat Idall’s weapon shattered under a single blow from Pan’ll, running him through. A great power shook the court of Adar as this was the birth of Death itself. Idall’s slaying created Iakot, the Realm of Spirits, where Idall holds court still for the spirits of all who died after him. The Final Plea The funereal rites of the Free Coast vary from region to region. In the frigid north of Needle Bay the Voskgir join in song, recalling the great deeds of the dead in verse. On the far southern islands, the Hai'Run people inscribe a eulogy on a large paper lantern, releasing it to float over the horizon. The more common custom in Ravenna, Densport, and other human nations is a hired advocate to make a final plea. Usually a minor cleric within the church of Idall, these professional orators are tasked with pleading for mercy in judgement for the dead. Last rites are almost always carried out within a temple of Idall. Here they carry out the rituals to purify the body, and prepare the soul for Iakot. Regardless of culture all Idallan temples emphasize the importance of honor in the final judgement of a soul. Some think of this as martial honor and glory on the battlefield. Others think of honor as fidelity to a family or code. In Iakot the honored dead are drawn from all walks of life, some might be thought of as terrible criminals, and others great champions of justice. Idall's favor can be difficult to discern, but oathbreakers, kinslayers, and betrayers are all doomed to service in the great roasting pits of Iakot.Category:Gods Category:Mythology Category:Neutral Dieties Category:Lawful Deities